1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a transport device having a portable work surface, and particularly to a device capable of carrying a portable computer, or the like, and associated devices and providing a work surface for supporting the devices during use.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of computers has increased steadily over the last decade. In fact, the ability to access, store, and manipulate data with computers has made computers an indispensable business tool. Further, recent technological advances with respect to miniaturization has allowed substantial computing power to be accommodated in a small portable package. Such devices are known as "laptop" or "notebook" computers The development of such portable computers along with the flexibility of remote systems has resulted in an increase in the number of people traveling with computers and working in "virtual spaces" which can be anywhere that the person and computer happen to be, such as an airport, the office of another, and hotel rooms.
Although computers have become smaller, and lighter, the peripherals required to support mobile computing in virtual spaces is quite large and thus the traveling weight of a complete system can be quite high. For example, a complete system may include a modem, cellular phone, printer, instruction manuals, power converters, and cables. Therefore the load handling requirements of the typical mobile worker can be substantial
Additionally, increased use of keyboards and other devices associated with the operation of a computer have recently been discovered to be the source of repetitive strain injuries. Studies have shown that repetitive strain injuries, as well as back strain, eye strain, and other work related injuries can be alleviated by proper posture and support. In fact, recent ADA and OSHA regulations have begun to define standards for computing support. To comply with these regulations, and to reduce medical expenditures, many employers have begun to invest in adjustable keyboard supports, wrist rests, foot rests and other devices to properly position and support workers who operate computers. However, these devices are fixed devices which cannot easily be moved form one location to another along with the worker.
In addition, portable luggage carts are well known. Such devices have wheels and can be collapsed for storage. However, known luggage carts do not have any type of work surface on which a computer, or the like, can be supported during use. Clearly, luggage carts do not address the above-noted support problems associated with mobile computing.